Darcy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Darcy's Witch Form - Ep.110.jpg Specials Darcy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Arts ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg darcy1 (1).jpg 709560.jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Darcy.png Darcy_Gloomix_-_Ep.202.jpg Specials Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Arts Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Dark Sirenix= Transformation Darcy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Arts No Screenshot.png |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Darcy's Dark Witch Form.jpg The trixxx.png S&D s6.png Trix s6.png The Trix S6.png Stock Arts Darcy Dark Witch.png |-|Animal Hybrid= Transformation Trix S7.png Stock Arts No Screenshot.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= IMG_2873.JPG DarcyS1.png 146-1-.jpg StormyS1.jpg IMG_2870.JPG WCEp103Mistake(1).jpg IMG_2872.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (6).jpg 36392_35936.jpg Virtigo.png Ice prison 103.png StormyPepeandDarcy.jpg Trix witches (6).jpg WCEp105Mistake(3).png The Trix successfully gain Stella's ring.png ~Trix Convergance~.jpg ~Darcy POWER!~.jpg The Trix arrive at Alfea.png Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake.jpg Winx Club Episode 107 - Darcy's Vacuum.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Trix's Vacuum.jpg RivenTrix - WCEp107(1).png Darcy - WCEp107.png RivenTrix - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Trix being scolded.png The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg IMG_2871.JPG Knut disguised as Timmy.png Trix_witches_(71).jpg ~Darcy Racing~.jpg Darcy saves Riven.png DarcyBiker108.png RivenBloomDarcy - WCEp108.png Riven leaves.png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(1).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(2).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(3).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(4).png WCEp109 Mistake 3.png Ladyofflowers da da darcyy!!.JPG WCEp109 Mistake 5.png IMG_2874.PNG Winx Club - Episode 110 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (5).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (10).png ~Darcy Doll~.jpg 012 MissMagix.avi snapshot 13.30 -2013.09.28 15.36.21-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (8).jpg AtaudHielo114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (7).jpg Trixattackbloom-ep116.png Winx Club - Episode 116 (13).jpg Trix-ep116.png Trix-ep116-2.png Trixexpelled-ep116.png Trix-ep116-3.png Winx club 118 senior witches go to earth.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (11).jpg Sphere of Oblivion.png SphereofOblivionWCEp19(1).png Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 3.jpg ~Trix Meditate~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (7).jpg Trix-ep119.jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (7).jpg 17ni.jpg ~Darcy's Dragonfire~.jpg DandSCONVERGENCE.jpg Flower twister 2.png Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg |-|Season 2= Series Trix Gloomix Darcy.png ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~Darcy Gloomix Pose~.jpg Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG 514791_1293408658658_480_360.jpg DarcyGipsy-Ep212.png ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg DarcyGipsy-Ep212-2.png DarcyGipsy-Ep212-3.png DarcyGypsy.jpg DarcyLightHaven.jpg Tfdwx7vj.jpg Optical darkness.png Darkness.PNG Gloomix.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg ~Gloomix_Fly~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg WCEp217(7).png WCEp217(1).png WCEp222Mistake(1).png WCEp222(3).png WCEp221Mistake(1).png WCEp221(2).png WCEp218Mistake(6).png WCEp218Mistake(2).png WCEp218(1).png Optical darkness 217.png Total Darkness.PNG Sphere of Midnight.PNG WCEp212 Mistake 10.png WCEp212 Mistake 9.png Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (3).jpg |-|Season 3= DarcyCivilian.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg ~Darcy Shrugs~.jpg ~Darcy Sculpts~.jpg ~Darcy Poise~.jpg ~Darcy Grins~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Darcy VS Nabu~.jpg ~Darcy Freaked~.jpg ~Darcy with Valtor.jpg ~Darcy and Valtor~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Darcy Blast~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg s3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Darcy witch.jpg Darcytrix.jpg Young Darcy.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg Ocean of light 3 324.png ~Darcy VS Stella~.jpg DarcyGalateaEp310(2).png DarcyGalateaEp310(1).png IcyDarcGalaEp310.png Ep325Mistake(10).png Ep325Mistake(4).png Ep325Mistake(2).png Ep325.png 694041 1315708157194 232 158.jpg |-|Season 5= darcys5photo.jpeg The-spill-018.jpg Winx_Trix.jpg Gzhj.png Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Stormy and Darcy.jpg Darcy1.png Wave of confusion.png Infinite of Darkness.png Net of darkness 2.png Dark hypnotic.png Mirror Attack.png Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Dark_spell_518.png Darcy's 0.jpg 1044902_215792108569145_1538083367_n.jpg The_trix_atacking_poletia #2.jpg IMG_2876.JPG Storm of numbers 507 2.png X-ray vision 2.png Digital strike 515 2.png Shadow hand 506.png DaphneTortured.png Dark Chaos.png Dark Lightning.png Hypno Wave.png Trix spell.png Ijkl.png Ölöllö.png Capture 004 17082013 111529 400.png 7gEADC22JcQ.jpg Dark Sirenix convergence.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Solar storm 506 2.png Solar storm 502 4.png Sonic screen 2.png Lightning bolt 510.png Back Together.jpg Andros hurricane + autumn wind + dragon heart 506 3.png Morphix wave 505 2.png Solar Storm504.jpg Sun dance 505 2.png Techno shot 503 2.png Dragon heart 2.png Minitornado.png Diapason 511 4.jpg Fire blade 507 2.png |-|Season 6= The Trix S6.png The trixxx.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Black Stone.png Episode 601 (8).png Darcy Profile.png darcy2.jpg Icicle shredder 614.png Natural twist 614 2.png Natural twist 614 3.png ADD 3.jpg RVo0hUT4e6M.jpg Trix Legendarium.png Trix s6.png S&D s6.png 619-1.png Devouring Chaos.png 605 (5).png |-|Season 7= Image10.jpg 16 0.jpg Trix S7.png Darcy S7.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Darcy & Kemmy 7x24.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= TrixSp1(1).png TrixKnutSp(1).png Download (1)-0.jpg TrixKnutSp(2).png DarcyNick.png TrixKnutSp(3).png TrixKnutSp(4).png TrixSp1(2).png TrixSp1(3).png TrixSp1(4).png StormyNick.png TrixSp1(5).png TrixSp1(6).png TrixSp1(7).png Darcy's Vacuum - Bloom's Destiny.jpg Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg TrixSp1(8).png TrixSp1(9).png TrixSp1(10).png RivenTrix - WCSp1.png The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg TrixSp1(11).png Witches Winx.jpg TrixSp1(12).png TrixSp1(13).png TrixSp1(14).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= StormyDarcySp2(1).png StormyDarcySp2(2).png TrixSp2(1).png Mirta - Special 2 (10).jpg TrixSp2(2).png StormyDarcySp2(3).png TrixSp2(3).png TrixSp2(4).png Mirta, Trix - Special 2 (1).jpg TrixSp2(5).png TrixMikVaneSp2.png TrixSp2(6).png Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= 826874374.jpg Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix.jpg Sphere of oblivion Nick.png Sphere of oblivion Nick 2.png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg TrixSp3(1).png The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg Winx-trix-9.jpg TrixSp3(2).png TrixSp3(3).png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (2).jpg Flower twister Nick 2.png DarStorWinxSp3.png Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Capture_008_17082013_111844_843.png Movies |-|The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= 6po.PNG DarcyMA.png |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= BCvGXOr8alI.jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Prisoner of the Dark.png|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) WCM7.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Magazine) La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Alt. Italian) Cuore di Fata.jpg|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (Alt. Italian) WCM10.png|Issue 10: The Revelation (Magazine) WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Magicbattle.png|Issue 12: Magic Battle Season 2 An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls 1222.png|Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement Season 4 The Cursed Jewel.png|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel |-|Season 1= I1 Trix Debut.png|Darcy's debut alongside her sisters in The Castle. The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Darcy and her sisters casting a spell on the Specialists' gifts in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (6).jpg|The Trix's spell backfiring. Darcy & Icy (I3).png|Darcy and Icy catching a glimpse of Stella and Brandon being chased in The Boys from Red Fountain. Trix Scolded.png|The Trix being scolded by Griffin in Prisoner of the Dark. Darcy Falls.png|Darcy falling after her sisters let go of her ladder. Screenshot 2129.png|Darcy being "eased down" by Stormy's winds. Payback Darcy.png|Darcy getting payback on Bloom for the events of Issue 2. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix come across the Specialists in The Swamp Monster. Agitated Darcy, Prideful Stormy.png|Darcy agitated at the sight of the Specialists swarming Icy. Darcy & Riven (I6).png|Darcy and Riven conversing. The Swamp Monster (6).jpg|Darcy helping Riven out of Black Mud Swamp. The School for Witches (1).png|The Trix follow a sleepwalking Bittersmoke in The School for Witches. Darcy's Magic (Comix).png|Darcy using her magic to trick Stella. I8 Nightmare Darcy.png|Darcy in Musa's nightmare in Heart of a Fairy. Trix Briefing (I10).png|The Trix listening in on Griffin's announcement in The Revelation. Revelationp11.png|The Trix being drained of their magic. DFp11.png|The Trix preparing to steal the Dragon's Flame in Dragon's Flame. Rise of the Army (I11).png|The Trix summoning the Army of Darkness. Darcy & Stormy (I11).png|Darcy and Stormy discarding Riven. Trix Victory.png|The Trix reveling in their newfound power in Magic Battle. I12 Trix Ambush.png|The Trix ambushing Bloom after she and her friends fell for their trap. Commander Darcy.png|Darcy commanding the aerial portion of the Army of Darkness. ReflectorShield.png|Darcy and Stormy being struck down by a reflected attack. I12 The Trix's Fate.png|The Trix being apprehended and hauled off to Lightrock for their crimes. |-|Season 2= MotLp15.png|A drawing of Darkar freeing the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Trix confronting the Winx and Specialists. Evil Wind p4.png|Darcy with a broken leg in An Evil Wind. Cue to Leave (I20).png|Darcy noticing the two freshmen waking up and leaving for the meeting place. Swept Away (I20).png|The Trix being swept away by their memory-erasing potion. Evil Wind p44.png|The Trix, now with amnesia. RotTG p2.png|The Trix making their arrival in Return of the Trix Girls. RotTG p27.png|Darcy and Icy watch as the Specialists arrive with no Winx girls to be found. RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently as their plan worked out in the end. LPotion p14.png|The Trix making fun of Shilly in Love Potion. I26 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plot to steal the Disagreement Plant and use it for their own purposes in The Seed of Disagreement. Forest Fire Spell.png|The Trix setting the forest ablaze. TSoD p40.png|The Trix fighting over the Disagreement Plant. Darcy - Stormy Nightclub Entrance.png|Darcy and Stormy preparing to enter Magix's Central Nightclub in Darko the Black. Darko the Black p5.png|Darcy and Stormy finding Icy with an old friend. Witch Love p1.png|Darcy brooding to herself in Witch Love. Grumpy Darcy Leaving.png|Darcy leaving the nightclub, unable to stand seeing Darko and Icy together. Suspicious Darcy.png|Darcy suspecting that Icy and Darko's relationship may have more sinister undertones. Darcy - Stormy Gossiping.png|Darcy and Stormy gossiping about Darko's sudden leave. Trix Vine Trap I29.png|The Trix and 3 other witches being swallowed up by ivy in Magic Tournament. Return of Diaspro - Trix Spell.PNG|The Trix casting a spell on the gates of Diaspro's villa in The Return of Princess Diaspro. Darcy - Icy Laugh.png|Darcy laughing at the thought of Bloom's growing anxiety. |-|Season 3= Trial p7.png|The Trix coming across Valtor in The Trial. Trix Sabotage Plan.png|The Trix planning to sabotage Griffin's trial. I36 Trix Boasting.png|The Trix boasting about their trick on Helia in New Challenges. Musa's Enterprise p35.png|The Trix as Holly Dark's dancers in Musa's Enterprise. Musa's Enterprise p36.png|The Trix casting a spell on the speakers as revenge. Lost Words p12.png|The Trix spying on the Winx and Specialists in Lost Words. Lost Words p20.png|The Trix eavesdropping on the Winx. KotS p24.png|The Trix revealing themselves to be the monster Sargon serves in The Knights of the Star. Trix Aiding Sargon.png|The Trix aiding Sargon by making it seem as though he's a real wizard. Retrial Vow I48.png|The Trix vowing to thwart the Knights of the Star once more. I48 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plotting their next step in Love Betrayed. Questioning Darcy.png|Darcy wondering what Icy's next plan is. Explaining Icy.png|Icy explaining her plans to Darcy. Unsatisfied Trix I49.png|The Trix, unsatisfied with the results of their plan. Studying Complaints Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy lamenting over their exams in Infernal Concoction. Darcy - Stormy Agreement I52.png|Darcy and Stormy confronting Icy about her candy business. IC p18.png|The Trix lounging on the lakeshore. IC p30.png|The Trix collapsed on the floor after trying out their special candies. Trix Acting.png|The Trix acting for the upcoming competition in Winx Band. Winx Arriving to See the Trix.png|The Winx arrive at Oskuria College to find that the Trix are also there in Pandora's Box. Trix Attention.png|Torby and his gang diverting their attention to the Trix. Sneaking to the Basement.png|Torby sneaking the Trix into the basement of the College. Summoning the Box Beast.png|The Trix lifting the lid off of the box, releasing the beast from within. |-|Season 4= Skating Interest Shut Down.png|Darcy showing an interest in skating only for Icy to shut it down in favor of her latest plan in Magix on Ice. Storms Spell(I56).png|Darcy and Icy watch on as Stormy conjures up a blizzard during the Ice Skating Contest. Ski Break p20.png|The Trix trying to flirt in Ski Break. Ski Break p40.png|The Winx and Specialists find the Trix old cold. Healing Convergence(I70).png|The Trix being healed by the Winx's Convergence. Roxy Seventh Fairy p29.png|The Trix arriving at the Fortress of Light in Roxy the Seventh Fairy. RSF Darcy Page.png|Darcy doing away with a display case that snagged her hair. Roxy Seventh Fairy p34.png|The Trix marveling at the skeleton of a T-Rex. I60 Trix.png|The Trix plotting to use the rumored time machine for their own gain in Future Adventures. I60 Alfea Break-In.png|The Trix sneaking into the Alfea basements through a portal. Darcy Panics.png|Darcy accidentally sending her sisters into the future and panicking. Magic Holiday Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy expressing their boredom as Icy tries to get them to pay attention in Magic Holiday. Screenshot 1751.png|The Trix impressed and nervous over Saladin's presentation. Magic Holiday Trix Plotting.png|Darcy relaxing as Stormy bugs Icy over their next plan. Mysterious Letter.png|The Trix receive a mysterious letter. Letter-Based Sabotage.png|Using the instructions on the letter, the Trix place a spell on a pipe leading out to sea. TSoM p1.png|The Trix bound by the trees of Gloomy Wood in The Stone of Memories. TSoM p21.png| The Trix taunting Bloom within her memories. Fire Arrow(I100).png|Darcy and Stormy being blasted away by Bloom's Fire Arrow in one of the alternate endings. Power of the Dragon's Flame(I100).png|The Trix being blasted away by Bloom's Dragon Flame in one of the alternate endings. Darcy Tricks Bloom.png|Darcy removing her disguise to attack Bloom in one of the alternate endings. Bloom Outing Darcy.png|Bloom outing Darcy's disguise in the true ending. |-|Season 5= TJotA p1.png|Tritannus and the Trix swimming through Andros' oceans in The Jaws of the Abyss. Darcy Noticing Pollution.png|Darcy taking notice of the increasing number of sunken wrecks. Darcy - Stormy Refusal.png|Darcy and Stormy refusing to go into the Jaws of the Abyss for Tritannus' sake. Darcy Hypno Ray (I106).png|Darcy attacking the Winx with her Hypnotic Ray in The Mysterious Island. Darcy Island Trap.png|Darcy's personal trap on the Island of Esmeralda: being hypnotized by her own reflection. Trix Trap p6.png|The Trix spying on the Winx in The Trix's Trap. Dark Lightning(I112).png|The Trix attacking Musa, Aisha and Stella with a Dark Lightning Convergence. Trix Trap p18.png|The Trix getting the Dragon's Flame!? Cadyr Civilian - Comic 115.jpg|Disguised as Cadyr, an aspiring sorceress, in The Last Dragon of Pyros. Last Pyros Dragon p15.png|Darcy revealing herself. Last Pyros Dragon p19.png|Darcy preparing to sneak attack Bloom. Amplified Spreading Fire(I115).png|Darcy being overpowered by Bloom and Maia's magic. TLDoP p21.png|Darcy and Stormy leaving Icy behind as they flee. The Ice Princess p1.png|The Trix traversing Asgard in The Ice Princess. Morphix Barricade(I117).png|Darcy attacking Tecna and Aisha with multiple copies of herself. Digital Strike(I117).png|Darcy being found out and attacked. Screenshot_1286.png|The Trix watching as Bloom accepts Mitzi's terms in Mitzi's Challenge. Screenshot_1290.png|Darcy and her sisters getting ready to sabotage Bloom's chances. Dark Sirenix Convergence(I118).png|The Trix attack upon being discovered. Screenshot_1293.png|The Trix choose to retreat after Stormy had been taken down. |-|Season 6= Screenshot_1310.png|The Trix approaching the Ginkgo Spirit in The Enchanted Forest. Enchanted Forest p14.png|The Trix coercing the Ginkgo Spirit to join their side. Screenshot_1311.png|Darcy telling the Ginkgo Spirit to abuse the humans alongside them. Screenshot_1312.png|Witnessing something speak out the the Spirit. Screenshot_1313.png|Darcy and her sisters fleeing the Spirit's wrath. Screenshot_1315.png|The Trix crashing the Alfea-Cloud Tower Soccer Match in The Great Challenge. Screenshot_1316.png|Darcy watching on as Icy freezes the soccer ball. Screenshot_1314.png|Darcy scolding one of her juniors. Screenshot_1317.png|The Trix flee once the Winx do away with their golems. Screenshot_1358.png|The Trix hovering over Alfea in The Spell of Time. Screenshot_1359.png|Darcy catching on to Icy's plan. Screenshot_1360.png|Darcy disguising herself and her sisters as fairies. Screenshot_1361.png|The Trix teasing Musa into leaving. Screenshot_1362.png|Darcy and Icy telling Stella off for her obnoxiousness. Screenshot_1363.png|The Trix revealing their true forms. Screenshot_1364.png|The Trix promptly defeated as their time spell expires. Screenshot_1449.png|Selina and the Trix plotting to ruin the Winx's fun in Attack of the Centaurs. Screenshot_1450.png|Their plan spiraling out of control. Screenshot_2037.png|The Trix disgusted by how happy the Winx are in The Magic Exhibition. Screenshot_2038.png|Watching the Fossegrim's disappointing defeat. Miscellaneous |-|Other= 408355_1272769069783_425_300.jpg WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg |-|Concept Arts= Darcy's Dragon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Dragon Concept Art Darcy's Griffon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Griffon Concept Art Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Darcy